This application relates to the art of cooking and, more particularly, to cooking apparatus of the type commonly known in the trade as a bain-marie. Although the invention is particularly applicable to use with cooking apparatus of the bain-marie type, it will be appreciated that certain aspects of the invention may be used with other devices.
Cooking pots of the bain-marie type are commonly made to have different capacities by simply varying at least the vertical height of the pot, and usually by varying both the height and diameter. When cooking pots of this type are used in a deep well cooker, the upper portions of the pots extend upwardly from the cooker different distances. It has been found desirable to have an arrangement for surrounding the upper portions of the cooking pots with thermal insulating material. It has also been found desirable to surround the top opening in the cooker with a device which would aid in preventing material from falling thereinto. Still further, it is deemed desirable to provide a cooker of this type which would transfer a large amount of heat to the cooking pot very rapidly.
For many reasons and purposes, including ease of washing, it is not desirable to have carrying handles attached permanently to cookng pots of the bain-marie type. However, transporting such pots by cradling the pot in one's arms or grasping the top lip with hot pads is very difficult. Therefore, it has been found desirable to have a detachable transporting device for transporting cooking pots of this type from one location to another and for supporting such pots in a warming kettle or the like. It would also be desirable to have a transporting arrangement which included a lid for maintaining a desired temperature within the pot and which also included a safety lock.